Camp Beacon
by DonnaRyukoMatoi9000
Summary: Ruby is an introvert who spends most days in the confines of her room. Weiss is a lonely girl born into a rich and powerful family. Blake is a quiet, mysterious girl who always has her nose in a book and Yang is an active, outgoing teen who would love nothing more than to kiss her. What happens if you toss them all into a summer camp? Hilarity. Lots and lots of hilarity.


**Hey guys! I suddenly had this idea of a summer camp AU, so I'm like, "Eh, what the hell. Let's do it," and two hours later, I had something going. Ruby is slightly OOC, but I don't think it's that big of a problem. Feel free to correct me if I'm wrong, though.**  
**Hope you like it! :D**

* * *

"Ah, summer at last!" Ruby exclaims joyfully, plopping down on her crimson bedspread. "No more homework. No more school projects. No more huge crowds of people. Just me and my precious baby."

By "precious baby", she is merely referring to her laptop, which now rests on her thighs as she turns it on.

She turns her head to the left to look out her bedroom window, the orange sun rising above the roof of the house next door. Golden rays of sunlight flash through the glass and light up the black and crimson room, causing her dark wood furniture to shine a rich bronze. Ruby inhales deeply and takes it all in. An idea pops into her head. She begins typing away.

_Summer Sun_

_Oh, summer sun, you shine so bright._

_The rivers shimmer beneath your warm light._

_The skies open up to let you roam the atmosphere._

_Wild and free,_

_you dance among the clouds._

_There is not a thing you cannot be._

_You are an enigma._

_Ablaze and full of wonder._

_Oh, summer sun, I envy you._

_I, the broken._

_I, The incomplete._

_I, The crescent moon._

_Oh, summer sun, I will never shine as bright as you._

_If only I were you._

_There would be so much I can do._

_I could fly across the sky._

_I could_

"Heeeeellloooo~!" a spirited blonde sings as she bursts into the room with a wide grin on her face.

Ruby jolts in surprise, nearly tossing her laptop out of her lap. She takes a moment to regain her composure, realizing it is just her big sister Yang.

"Good morning, baby sister. Are you going to join me on my morning run?" she asks as she leans her shoulder against the doorframe with her arms crossed over her busty chest.

The crimsonette glances down at the poem she had been writing. She had been so immersed in the piece, the words flowing smoothly from her fingertips, but now, as she looks at the incomplete sentence, she can't find any words suitable to finish it, the waterfall of words suddenly running dry. She lets out a dejected sigh.

_Jeez, Yang, why did you have to interrupt me? I was so close to finishing this. Oh well, I'll try to wrap it up later_, Ruby thinks to herself, closing her laptop. She looks up at her sister with a smile and says, "Yeah, sure. I'll be right out. I just need to get dressed."

"Alright, Rubes. I'll be by the door," Yang smiles back, turning and leaving her sister to let her change.

Ruby exhales and stands up, setting her laptop down on her desk. She turns to peer at her alarm clock at her nightstand. 6:07 AM. Nothing crazy for the fifteen year-old early-bird.

She gets dressed in her usual attire: Black and red running shoes. Black cargo pants. A red t-shirt.

She then steps out of her bedroom and into the living room, where Yang stands by the door patiently waiting for her. She wears a bright yellow tank top, black shorts, and a pair of black and orange-streaked sneakers.

"Ready to go?" Yang asks.

"Yep."

* * *

The two girls head out, keeping a steady jogging pace.

"First day of summer vacation. Wow, the year went by fast, didn't it?" Yang says as they make their way down the sidewalk path.

"Yeah, thank goodness. No more classes," Ruby snorts.

Yang hums in agreement. "So, I was thinking…"

Ruby glances at her out of the corner of her eye. "Yeah?"

"I was thinking, maybe you can come to Camp Beacon with me this year."

Ruby scowls. "Urg, you ask me this every summer," she groans.

Yang pouts. "Oh, come on, Ruby, it's a great camp."

"Nope, not after that horrible summer at the camp from hell!"

"It's not like Signal Summer Camp, I swear," Yang assures the younger girl.

"Is it?"

"No, why do you think I've went back two years in a row?"

"Oh, I don't know, they have cute girls or something?"

Yang smirks. "Well, yes," she shakes her head and gets back to her point, "but that's not the reason I go there."

"Uh-huh," Ruby jokes.

Yang frowns. "Ruby, please, Dad thought it would be good for you."

"Why?" Ruby gives her sister a puzzled look.

"Well, for one thing, you spend way too much time in your room on your computer. But als-"

Ruby cuts her off. "I do not!"

Yang simply stares at her.

Ruby rolls her eyes and sighs, mumbling, "Okay, maybe I'm on the computer a _little _too much."

She snorts. "Yeah, a_ little_, but also, he wants you to meet some people, maybe make a few friends. It'd help you break out of your shell," Yang tells her.

Ruby rolls her eyes. "I don't need to come out of my shell."

"Yes, you do, now, come on, it'll be fun."

Ruby doesn't budge. "Nope."

"Ruby."

"I don't want to go."

Yang stops jogging, Ruby stopping next to her. The blonde takes a deep breath. Time to talk serious business. "I'll bake chocolate chip cookies."

Ruby puts on her poker face. "How many?"

"A dozen."

Ruby narrows her eyes.

Yang sighs. "Two dozen."

Ruby crosses her arms.

"G-d dammit, Ruby! You'll get a cavity!" Yang protests.

"Fine, then I won't go," Ruby shrugs, turning to start jogging again.

Yang grits her teeth. Dad is going to _kill_ her for this. "Fifty."

"Deal."

Yang beams, capturing her sister into a bone-crushing bear hug. "Alright! This is going to be the best summer of your life, I promise."

As soon as she releases her from the hug, Ruby replies, "We'll see. Now, let's go home so you can preheat the oven."

Yang sighs. "Fine."

* * *

**So... that was a thing.**

**Lol I plan on making this ongoing, but I do have school, so please be patient with me if I don't update every week.**

**Anyway, feel totally free to tell me if I have any grammatical errors or if you have any comments. Any and all criticism is appreciated as this will help me grow as a writer.**


End file.
